


Life after Yale

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: What happened after Rory graduated from Yale?
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 5





	Life after Yale

Rory sits in Washington Square Park reading.

It’s been a long day at the office.

Rory moved to New York five years ago when she got an offer at the New York Times and it’s been an exciting and (at times) stressful five years.

Rory was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice when her husband sat down beside her.

“Rory,” Jess asks concerned 

“Oh god!” Rory exclaims jumping out of her skin at Jess’ sudden appearance 

“You ok Ror? You were kind of out of it” Jess asks worriedly

“Long day” is all Rory says with a sigh 

They sit there in comfortable silence for a minute before Rory talks.

“Wait…. aren’t you meant to be in Philly with Matt and Chris?” Rory asks 

Jess has been away for work and wasn’t meant to be until Friday, It’s Wednesday.

“We finished everything so I came home to my wife” Jess replies chuckling 

“How did you know I was here?” Rory asks smiling at his reply 

“You always come here after work to relax” Jess replies “When I’m at work you don’t always like to be home alone” 

“I’m proud that you work hard and love what you do. It’s better than Walmart” Rory replies taking her husband’s hand.

Jess smiles at her reference to his high school job and kisses his wife.

“I’m proud of you too miss New Yorker” Jess replies 

Rory grins at him before cuddling into his arms.

They sit in silence for ten minutes before: 

“I’m hungry,” Rory says making Jess chuckle 

“Come on,” Jess says getting up and grabbing Rory’s messenger bag while Rory picks up her handbag.

Jess leads them around the block until Rory recognises where they are.

“Hot dogs!” Rory smiles at the memory that comes with this particular stand.

She had skipped school for the first time to visit Jess in New York and he brought her there for lunch. That was a great day even if she did miss her mothers graduation. 

“The early memories of our very complicated relationship” Jess replies 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you Jess and nothing can change that. Our past shows that love trumps all” Rory rambles 

“I love you too Ror,” Jess says before ordering their hot dogs “Two with everything, please” 

The man nods and makes their order.

\------------------  
Jess and Rory walk into their apartment, taking off their coats, hanging them up and Rory puts her bags on her desk.

Rory changes out of her work clothes and into PJ bottoms and one of Jess’s t-shirts.

“Do you want Chinese or pizza tonight?” Jess asks poking his head into the room

“Pizza. I had Chinese last night since I worked late” Rory answers 

“What time did you get in?” Jess asks 

“10, went to bed at 1 and got up at 6 and had to be in at 8 for a meeting” Rory explains “the life of a journalist”

“Want to watch a movie tonight?” Jess asks 

“Yes! But no Almost Famous” Rory warns 

“Breakfast Club?” Jess suggests 

“Yea, I could do with a good 80’s film” Rory replies thinking of Lorelai 

“You grab the movie and I will order the Pizza,” Jess says knowing what his wife is thinking about. His mother- in- law. 

Rory nods before walking into the living room and to their DVD collection picking out The Breakfast Club and popping it into the DVD player.

Jess comes back with two mugs of coffee saying,

“Got to give a Gilmore her fix”

Even though Rory is now Rory Leigh Mariano, she will always be a Gilmore through and through.

“You’re a lifesaver” Rory beams happily at her husband.

Jess chuckles as he sets the mugs on the coffee table.

“More and more like Lorelai every day” Jess comments with a playful smile. 

Rory looks at him with her jaw dropped making him chuckle again.

Before Rory can reply, there is a knock on the door.

Jess gets up and pays the delivery man and brings the pizza to the living room, picking up plates on the way.

Rory and Jess get settled on the sofa, Rory cuddling into Jess’s side and presses play on their movie, enjoying a relaxing evening together.  
\----------------  
Rory and Jess got back together a year after Rory graduated Yale.

Rory was in Philly for a week while on the campaign trail and went to a bookstore and bumped into Jess.

They went to get coffee and talked catching up on their lives and decided to try and be friends.

They were doing well for six months after Philly talking regularly and then they both realised they still loved each other and just staying friends is only going to hurt them both. 

They took it slow at first just talking over the phone, through email, texts, letters and postcards until the campaign trail was over.

When the campaign trail was over, Rory got a job at a newspaper in Philly and bought an apartment. Rory and Jess went on dates for two months still taking it slow, not wanting to rush into anything like last time before making their relationship official. 

After two years of dating, Jess proposed and they got married a year and a half later. 

Two years after getting married, Rory got a job offer from The New York Times and Truncheon decided to open a branch in New York. Rory and Jess moved to New York where Rory works for The Times and Jess manages the New York branch, going to Philly once a month for meetings with Chris and Matt.

Rory and Jess are coming up to their 8th wedding anniversary and are still going as strong as ever and have been talking about children, both feel that they are in the best place in their lives to finally start a family of their own.

Life is good and they are happy.

Lorelai and Luke also got married and have a child.

William Danes.

He’s 3 years old.


End file.
